Who?
by MexicanPocahontas
Summary: Set after HBP. Hermione is distresed that Harry doesn't see her the way she wants him too, but with a little help from Fleur things may change. Songfic to two Dido songs.Please read, story is better than summary
1. The New Golden Trio

Who?

Chapter 1: Realization

Disclaimer: I don't anything; accept my ideas, which aren't good by the way

AN: The whole story is about a Dido song called "Who makes you feel" and another one called " Stoned" If anybody has heard them, then you probably know that they are perfect H/Hr songs. I got the idea when I was driving home from school today while I was listening to it, so I sat my ass down and started writing, anyways I'm ranting sorry. I know there are mistakes, but I was so excited I didn't go on to correct them sorry. Here is a little snippet of the song

_but listen and think when I say, oh but listen and think when I say_

who makes you feel the way that I make you feel  
who loves you and knows you the way I do  
who touches you and holds you quite like I do  
who makes you feel like I make you feel

Pretty good huh, anyway Ciao, on with the story

Fleur Delacour and I are now best friends for life. I mean, who knew? But ever since the whole sixth year fiasco, she and I have gotten along really well. I mean other than Bill, the rest of the Weasly clan didn't like her and since Harry and Ron practically replaced me with Ginny, we felt alone and miserable, so we kind of clung to one another. Strange ain't it. But she is the best. She is like the big sister I never had but always wanted

Speaking of the new "Golden Trio" which consists of Harry, Ron, and Ginny, they are currently out in the backyard of the Burrow talking about….well whatever. We kind of had a fallout during the summer. We as in Ron and I. We had a very bad break up; it involved tears and throwing stuff, the works. And it only lasted about three weeks. And he kind of hates me right now. And Harry as usual doesn't want to get in the middle so to avoid any kind of tension between us I sort of been avoiding them. And of course Ginny, who is still broken up with Harry but is so obvious pining over him jumped at the opportunity to be the new girl in the group. The truth is I never really liked Ron as a boyfriend; my heart went out to another boy.

"Hey can you stop moping around help me with the sitting list" My thoughts were interrupted by none other that my new BF for life. Who was sitting on the floor trying to figure out who was sitting next to whom at her big wedding reception? I sat down next to her

"Sorry, I was sort of distracted"

"You think, I swear it really is getting on my last nerve just watching you mope around while little Miss Redhead is enjoying what rightfully belongs to you."

"Yeah well stuff happens" Seriously could my response been anymore lame. Hopefully she bought it

"Bull shit!" she didn't buy it "I know your breakup from Ron was bad but get over it, there are other boys-

"I'm not moping because of Ron!" I snapped. Oh crap

"What" Fleur said surprised, she immediately stopped working on her list and was full on staring at me." But I thought you were sad because of Ron, you told me it was because of a boy…." He face lit up and her mouth formed a tiny o

Oh shit, she knew

"Wait, is there anther boy, Hermione tell me please?"

I squinted and replied "Yes and three guesses who it is? Fuck that, you don't need three guesses you probably now who it is.

"Harry" Fleur said simply as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Or maybe it was?

"Yep, you guessed right, its Harry." I said softly

"I knew it" she said in a soft whisper "I absolutely knew it; I mean it was so obvious"

"Was it really!" Oh my god, it was obvious "Do people know does Harry know" I was frantic

"Relax, nobody know because it wasn't obvious, I know because I know you" She said tenderly "So tell me when did this happen"

I sighed "Last year, when Harry kissed Ginny in front of everyone in the Common Room"

" Ewww, I heard about that, disgusting"

"Umm, okay anyway, well Harry and I got really close in our fifth year, I mean we were together everywhere, and it was great, I mean I was so happy, and I though we were going to continue that close friendship in our sixth year, but then…" I choked

"But then what?"

"But then Ginny came out of her shell, and Harry started to see her differently. And I was okay with that really, I even helped them out a bit, but the thing was…. " I looked at the three of them before I continued " she started getting to be really rude towards me" I snapped my head back at her " Do you know what she told me once, I started "lecturing" Harry about Quiddith when she said " Don't try and talk about Quiddith, you'll only embarrass yourself" and you know what he did, nothing, absolute nothing" I said in full rage, I was getting really heated up " Before when somebody talked to me like that he would go berserk, but it was like he was taking her side, like if I didn't matter anymore to him as a friend" I couldn't take it any longer, I burst into tears.

"Oh Hermione sweetie" Fleur tried to put her arms around me but I stood up abruptly. I was crying like a lunatic

"And do you know what else happened, Cormac Mclaggen, even tried to get touchy with me under the mistletoe during a Christmas party and when HE found out he didn't ever care, I mean what sort of friend does that, and then all of a sudden he kisses her and then I knew, that I loved him, it broke my heart, so I pretended that everything was okay and pretended to like Ron, it was stupid I know" I sobbed " But he was so happy, he even thanked me for helping them, I couldn't take that happiness away, I just couldn't and I won't"

"But Hermione, you love him, you can't give up, I'll help you'll see" she said with determination "no offense to my future sister in law but if anybody deserves Harry Potters love its you "Trust me, sweetheart, you the one"

I smiled at her "Thanks Fleur, you're the best."

So love it, hate it please review, my next chapter is gonna have the song by Dido.


	2. Perspective

Disclaimer: I own Harry Potter or the Dido song, if I did I would out and about enjoying my millions instead of writing fan fiction, but oh well.

AN: I'm sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I was having a bit a writers block. But on with the story

Chapter 2: Pespective

Its been several days since Fleur proposed to help, but frankly, that was the last time we talked about " the problem". I mean she was preparing her WEDDING. The last on her mind was to worry about my non existent love life.

But the thing was, just talking about the boy-who-likes-to-mope made me feel a lot better. I mean, I felt a huge weight of my sholders; I even led my guard down. Just a little though. Which led me into doing something I hadn't done in a long time: I stood up for myself.

And against whom you might ask? Well, against little Miss. Redhead. And let me tell you, it felt so so so so so so so so so SO GOOD!

How did it happen? Well it was yesterday and I was sitting in the living room reading a book (shocker!) when "The Golden Trio" came waltzing in talking loudly about the horacruxs and there possible locations. I pretended to ignore them as they walked in but I did peek from above my book.

Ron just walked on in without looking at me. He was still mad. Ginny walked in smiling but her smile faded as she saw me, whatever, Harry walked in last, he looked at me with a sad look, but looked away quickly. Maybe I should talk to him. I mean it's not his fault that Ron and I broke up. But why hasn't he come looking for me. I shook my head and pretended to read but I was listening intently.

"Perhaps he hid one in the Ministry of Magic…….."

"Maybe in a Pub…….."

"A muggle house……"

The ideas they had were so ludicrous. I have no idea with what god given will power made me not want to stand up and shout at them. I continued to resist my urge until Ginny said something rather interesting.

"What about Hogwarts?"

Now that was a possibility.

"I mean since it was you-know-who home as well" she stated

Hmm, that made sense. I guess she is not as stupid as I thought.

Harry looked like he could kiss her. Ewwwww

"Yeah, that makes sense" Ron responded

"But, how would he have gotten inside" she said a little aggravated. "Maybe through one of the secret passages, or perhaps he apparated?"

I snorted rather loudly, how many times did I have to say it. You can't apparate inside the grounds of Hogwarts

All of there heads snapped towards where I was sitting. All eyes were on me.

Gulp

"WHAT was that all about" Her eyes were flashing dangerously

And this is where the miracle happened. I ask you to brace yourself….

I put my book down, rolled my eyes and sighed and said very matter a factly

"Every one knows that you can't apparate and disapparate out of Hogwarts. So don't talk about Hogwarts like if you know all of its secrets Ginny, you'll only embarrass yourself"

Whoa

Her mouth fell open in shock and her eyes got very wide. Harry and Ron had sort of half smile.

Ginny opened her mouth in protest but nothing came out. This was my cue to leave, so I got up threw her the sweetest smile and walked out the back door

I couldn't wait till I told Fleur.

"You did that!"

"Yep, exactly how I just explained to you"

I have just finished telling Fleur about yesterdays tell off, and she just like the other three, is in a state of complete shock. We were in the dining room, enjoying some rather delicious chocolate éclairs.

"I can't believe it that must have felt good, I mean come on Hermione, and you finally were able to get her back for being a complete bitch to you all of last year"

"Yes" I replied simply "she had it coming"

"I guess you don't really need any of my help"

"Are you kidding, hell yeah I need you, it wasn't until I talked to you that I was able to, oh shit"

Harry has just walked in. I half expected for the other two to trail right behind him but for the first time ever they weren't. Weird

"Hey guys" he said wearily, he must have been sleeping, his hair was extra messy and his glasses were crooked. Cute

"Hello Harry" Fleur said a little to happily to be genuine "What have you been up to"

"Nothing much, I was hungry and Mrs. Weasly told me she had éclairs in the dinning room" Harry said suspiciously, I mean come on! Fleur has never really cared what Harry had been up to, why would she now. But I had a feeling that Fleur has something planned up her sleeve.

"That's nice" she replied absently "oh my, look at the time" she wiped her hands, and getting up "I'm sorry, but I have to get going, I have a…a…..thing to get to, that's right very busy."

I knew it

"I'll go with you" I replied suddenly while standing up from my chair, I knew she just wanted to leave so she could leave Harry and I alone but frankly I didn't want to be alone with Harry at the moment. After I told of his current love of his life: ewe: in front of him!

"Oh you don't want to go" she said sweetly with a wave of her hand "It's that thing you hate going to"

"What thing?" I said through clenched teeth

"That thing" I glared. I swear that women is impossible

I turned to look at Harry. He had an eyebrow up and amused look on his face. Extremely cute.

Hmmm… anyways. I gave up "Oh that's right, that thing" I said in sudden fake realization. "In that case I'll stay" I sat back down.

"Wonderful" she said with so much fake enthusiasm. Can she be any more obvious? "I'll be leaving then, enjoy the éclairs you too. Au revoir mes enfants!" And with that she left.

Harry sat down across from me and we sat their in silence, with our heads down, for a long time. I never knew that sitting across Harry would ever be this awkward. But I never knew that becoming best friends with Fleur would ever happen, but it did happen, but anyways I digress.

"So how has you summer been?"

WTF, Harry is talking to me. And he is not mad. But then again why would he be mad?

Oh yeah, I remember now. : Cough: told off Ginny: Cough:

"It's been pleasant" I replied without looking up. Pleasant, it's been PLESANT. How freaking lame is that. Oh well

"That's good to know" he replied "since you haven't been talking to me for all summer"

He said sort of roughly. Shit.

Oh yeah, I been avoiding him all summer too.

Oops, I forgot.

"Well it's not like you made an effort to talk to ME" I said in my defensive. Hey it's true, he could've come and talk to me any time.

Well not any time, but, you get the point.

"Well, I heard about you and Ron, and…..I…… I didn't want to get in the middle of it" he said sourly. I knew it, I know him to well.

"I know" I sighed. I'm surprised at how quickly we jumped into taking about the problem. No beating around the bush. But, that is the way it had always been with me and Harry before this fiasco. We never had any problems talking to each other. "I'm sorry, it's just that, well, I didn't want their to be any tension between the three of us, so I just figured to stay away as much as possible" I said sadly "Besides, it's not like you missed me that much" I snapped

"What are you talking about" he said confused

"You know exactly WHOM I'm talking about" I snapped again.

His face changed from a look of confusion to suddenly a look of realization "oh, I see, you are talking about Ginny, right?"

"No shit Sherlock!" I said in sarcasm

He laughed "Ginny was just being nice, that's all, and she was helping Ron overcome his depression from the breakup."

"We didn't replace you Hermione" he said seriously. I almost believed him, almost. I mean, it didn't change the fact that he ignored me for HER for almost our entire sixth year. And for that I'm still hurting.

_**When I feel loved, baby,  
I join the road  
And the world moves with me  
When I feel lost I just slip away  
Silently, quietly take my things and go  
And think what's the point,  
think where's the hope when coming home**_

"When Dumbledore died" he was talking again "it put a lot of things in perspective for me you know, and I realized how important you and Ron are for me… And Ginny"

_**And if you find one day,  
find some freedom and relief  
With this freedom maybe,  
maybe you will find some peace  
And with this peace, baby,  
I hope it brings you back to me  
Bring you home, take me home**_

He had to say her fucking name. I knew that he was trying to apologize to me for treating me like crap. But I wanted to make him suffer, just a little though.

"Yeah" I said absently "it did put a lot of things in perspective for me as well." And with that I got up and walked out.

_**Cause if you won't let me fall for you  
Then you won't see the best that  
I would love to do for you  
Instead you will be missing me when I go  
Cause I'm bored of hangin out,  
in your cold**_

Whoa, that took me along time to write. It wasn't my best work though. The song that I used is called Stone from Dido. I cut it up a little and moved it around. But I just thought that the chorus was perfect. Please review


	3. Attack of the Wedding Dress

Chapter 3: Attack of the Wedding Dress

Disclaimer: Would I really be writing fan fiction if I owned Harry Potter? No, I would instead been writing the seventh book called _Harry Potter and it-took-me-seven-years-to-realize-that-I'm-in-love-with-Hermione-my-best-friend-because-I'm-the-worlds-biggest-asshole._ But unfortunately, I'm not, instead I'm writing fan fiction tear

It was finally here, the "wedding of the century" the "It" wedding. The wedding everyone has been waiting for.

Or Fleur and Bill's so-called low key "backyard wedding" that featured big life size cut outs of Fleur, lined up down the aisle, a gazillion white and red roses, not one, not two, but 5 cherubs, real fountains, fireworks, and the two dozen white doves that are going to be released when Fleur and Bill get announced as husband and wife.

And that's only the ceremony, wait for the reception

Talk about low key

Speaking of the fireworks, I can't believe that Fleur is allowing the twins to provide them. I mean, explosions and the Weasly twins are two (or three) things you don't want to go synonymous together. Especially with Fleur. I mean, doesn't she realize that they hate her? I mean, come on! But whatever, it's not my wedding.

Anyways, we, as in Mrs. Weasly, Ginny (EW), Gabriele, Mrs. Delacour, and myself are currently waiting for Fleur to finish doing, well whatever she is doing, in the Weaslys tiny bathroom.

"For goodness sake Fleur, would you hurry up, dear" Mrs. Weasly said very patiently and motherly. Although knowing Mrs. Weasly, I'm pretty sure that she is really extremely close to just breaking the door down into tiny pieces and dragging her veela ass out of the bathroom and into the backyard.

"Um, just a minute, Mrs. Weasly" replied Fleur "Um, actually, can I see Hermione for a bit please?"

Wait? WHAT!

"Why do you want to see her" Ginny said rather nasty. Seriously what is her problem? I mean, just because she had a serious relationship with Harry (if you call snogging behind the one-eyed witch statue for a few months, a relationship) doesn't give her the license to treat me like absolute turd.

Obviously I didn't say that to her.

Instead I just waltzed right into the bathroom door which Fleur had just opened for me.

"Holy jeebers, how the heck am I supposed to breathe in here" I yelled

Now when Fleur said that her dress the biggest, fluffiest dress in England, we all thought she was just kidding

Boy, were we wrong.

When I walked in the dress was taking up every single small place in the already tiny bathroom. I could hardly see her.

"What is it?" I asked her rather hastily, as I tried to make, or fight, my way to her.

"How are things going on with you and Harry?" she asked

WHAT!

"Huh?"

Fleur rolled her eyes "How is the Harry situation going"

"That's it" I say "that's all you want to know, how Harry and I are doing?"

"Yeah" Fleur replied simply "Why?"

"WHY! YOU ASK ME WHY!" I said it before and I'll say it again...this woman is impossible!

"Fleur, do you realize that you are seriously delaying your wedding only to ask me about my love life?"

Fleur shrugs her shoulders and says "Yeah, so"

YEAH, SO!

OH

MY

FREAKING

GOD!

She's absolutely mental...seriously

"But why" I said in shock, as I made myself comfortable on top of Fleurs dress

Fleur just looked at me took a deep breath and replied "Its just that, you know, I was supposed to help you with him and well I've been really busy with the wedding that I haven't been helping you and I've been feeling really guilty and I need to tell you or else I won't enjoy my wedding because of the guilt and I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry and that I will try to make it up to you today because I have a plan."

Whoa

That was fast. I just look at her wide eyed with my jaw to the ground, or on top of the dress, since its everywhere, but anyways who knew? All this time I thought that my problem was the last thing on her mind. And all this time, she has been thinking about me.

"Oh, well, its okay" I said "I understand"

I mean, what else you say to something like that

"Great" Fleur said happily "Wait till my plan goes into action"

"Wait, what plan"

"I have a plan, I just told you"

"A, hello, you were talking about a billion miles per second" I replied sarcastically "All I got down, was "guilty" "sorry" and I could swear you said "phalanges" somewhere in there"

"Haha, very funny" she said "No, but, seriously, don't worry I have a plan."

With that she winked at me, opened the door, and squeezed her way past the doorway, which took the combined efforts of Mrs. Weasly, Ginny (once again ew), Gabrielle, Mrs. Delacour,myself, and some random guy named Charles, and waltzed out. And for once in my life I was worried.

Terrified

AN: I know, it took forever and it was short but I was having extreme writers block. I needed something to set up for the next chapter and I think this is the best way so please review. The more reviews, the sooner I will update, I promise. I already started writing the next chapter. The next chapter is the turning point of the story, so REVIEW.

And thanks to the few that have reviewed. Your comments were deeply appreciated


End file.
